


Memories - JuminxV

by Kawaiiriss



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Jumin and V, Jumin Han and V, Jumin Han x V, Totally Headcanon, am i doing this right, i have no idea what im doing, jumin han - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiriss/pseuds/Kawaiiriss





	

Home was something I treasured.   
It made me think of my father, but mostly of my mother.   
I remember her smile when I did something stupid, how she would pat my head softly telling me it's ok when I cried about something I had done, and the way her eyes got all sparkly when she was proud of me.  
I knew I couldn't ever bear it to see her sad, to see her cry. But as time went on, this was exactly what happened.  
She deteriorated quickly. Soon the smiles turned into frowns, the petting turned into sleeping in a cold, dark room, days in days out, and the worst of all, the sparkles turned into tears.  
As her happiness faded away, mine followed.   
I used to sit at the side of her bed watching her sleep, mad at my father for neglecting her, watching her face become hollower by the day. I quickly realised I was scared of her. I didn't want to remember her in this state, and only have memories of our good times together.

But as she disappeared from my life, those memories perished too.

New women came into my life. I watched them passing by, every new one worse than the previous. This one woman stood out to me the most, and the scars of her actions had stayed with me until the present. There were still nights I woke up, covered in sweat, before my eyes her ever-present face, red of fury and madness. A face that reminded me of the times I had to endure the suffering she brought upon me daily.

I recall running away from home whenever my head felt like it could explode any moment, sitting on a swing in a playground not far from our home, watching this boy take pictures with a camera that would now almost be considered a fossil.

I remember the time I actually talked to him for the first time. It was right after I had once again ran away from home, tired of all the fights my father was having with my stepmother at that time. I had gone to a nearby playground and had been crying on the swing, until this boy came up to me and sat down on the swing next to me.   
"Hi, what's your name?"  
"Jumin," I had answered, trying my utmost not to show him my teary eyes. I could not stand showing others I had a weak side, afraid they would use it against me, like I had seen many women do to my father.  
"Hi Jumin! I am Kim." I had felt the boy's eyes staring at me, but I still refused to look up. "Jumin, why are you wearing a tie?"  
I had wondered.. why was I ? "I don't know," I had answered with a shaky voice, feeling the tears come up again. It made me realise I had never asked for this life. I had begged many times for another one, but to whom? A god? If there was one, why would he have done this to me? What had I done to deserve this?  
Out of the blue, the boy had gotten off the swing and stood still in front of me, grabbing a chain of the swing I was on with one hand, lifting up his camera with the other.  
"You want to see the camera my mum gave me? If you want, you can take some pictures too!"

I still remember the smile he had given me until this day. The sparkle in his eyes made me feel at ease, remembering me of something I had forgotten many years ago.

He had made me feel at home again.


End file.
